


Awakening the Amazon

by KamenRiderW



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Have no idea why I wrote this, M/M, Mamuraka, Sort of heat thing going on, Worried Haruka, smut stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderW/pseuds/KamenRiderW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given a challenge, write a smut piece for Haruka and Mamoru. And I had no idea how to do it... so... I hope this works. </p><p>“This is a hidden gene within the Amazon cells that can be compared to puberty. The Amazon will be overcome with a need to reproduce,” Mizusawa-san explained. “But they can’t produce fertile zygotes.”<br/>	“Does every Amazon go through this?” <br/>	“Yes.”<br/>	“Will your son go through this Mizusawa-kun?” The President asked, looking at her through the fabric separating them with a maniacal grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening the Amazon

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... Mamuraka smut. It was a lot harder to write then it looks, took multiple weeks. But I got it done, right? I had no idea how to approach something like this with the characters I was given... but hey... I mean, it could have been worse. Right? So enjoy...

“Mizusawa-kun, you didn’t tell us about this!” The President stated, startling Haruka’s mother.

“My apologies, sir. But we didn’t have time to investigate further, we only had one Amazon that went through this, and it was far away from the others,”

“What is this?” Director Tachibana stated, looking up at the woman who created the Amazons.

        “This is a hidden gene within the Amazon cells that can be compared to puberty. The Amazon will be overcome with a need to reproduce,” Mizusawa-san explained. “But they can’t produce fertile zygotes.”

        “Does every Amazon go through this?”

        “Yes.”

        “Will your son go through this Mizusawa-kun?” The President asked, looking at her through the fabric separating them with a maniacal grin.

        “We think he’ll be fine.”

        “ _Think?_ ”

        “Haruka has to be triggered by someone else’s puberty that he’s emotionally attached to in order for him to be sexually active,” Mizusawa-san replied. “There’s no problem.”

        “Have you forgotten that M is an Amazon as well, and is closely linked to Haruka?” Kinou added, and Haruka’s mother paused. She’d forgotten about M. “Wouldn’t this rile your son up into… well, a sexually active monster?”

        “He shouldn’t be a problem, he’s male. Only females should affect Haruka. I’m sure of it,” She answered and she hoped she was right.

 

        Haruka found Mamoru rooting through the fridge. He smiled as he jumped down the small steps before sitting at the table. The team was out at the grocery or something, he couldn’t remember. Haruka had stayed behind and at last minute, Mamoru decided to as well. He heard Mamoru drop something and Haruka looked up at the boy.

                When had he lost his shirt? The boy’s hand was on his bare stomach and his back was stiff and frozen. A stance that was alien to the other Amazon. For a few seconds, Haruka worried Mamoru’s hunger was growing… he hoped that wasn’t the case. The boy had dropped a hamburger right in front of his feet, and his eyes looked far away.

                “Mamoru-kun?” Haruka asked, getting up from where he sat.  

                Mamoru laughed. “Mizusawa-kun? I-I’m fine. I just feel really hot.”

                “A fever? Are you sick?” Haruka asked, making his way over to the smaller boy, he pressed the back of his hand to the boy’s forehead. He was burning up, that was no lie.

                “N-no I don’t think so… it feels… like… like,” Mamoru’s voice was small, but his eyes widened. He looked over at Haruka.

                “M-Mamoru-kun?” Haruka answered. Why did Mamoru smell so good to him? Mamoru always smelled good, of course, but this was stronger. It was clouding all the other smells thickly, and it was affecting Haruka’s nether regions.

                “Mamoru-kun,” Haruka growled, when did his voice change? Why was he reaching out for the boy? He wasn’t even in his Amazon form and it felt like his rational part had no control.

                “Mizusawa _Haruka,”_ Mamoru answered, looking at him with wide, lust filled eyes. Haruka didn’t know what was going on… but Mamoru saying his full name made him forget it. Haruka lunged forward at the boy and pressed him against the far wall. Every cell within his body was screaming at him to take. And the more Mamoru filled his senses, the more his irrational side overtook the rational. He had to have the boy, no matter what.

                It was hard to pinpoint exactly what Mamoru smelled like. It was overpowering and different, and it was driving Haruka crazy. His hands found their way to Mamoru’s hips, where he dug his nails into the exposed skin. Their lips met in a brutal, messy kiss. Mamoru wrapped his arms around Haruka’s neck and moaned into the kiss, pressing further against the larger Amazon. The logical part of Haruka’s brain was screaming at him, because this wasn’t right. Mamoru didn’t act like this. He was innocent and calm, not a ravishing mess. And Haruka should have been levelheaded, but it was like everything went out the window and all that remained was claiming the smaller Amazon in his hands. Mamoru’s skin felt nice, just like Haruka had thought it would. Smooth, pale, perfect. Haruka ran his hands over the boy’s ribs and shivered, he was a lot thinner then he thought. He should make Mamoru eat more, the thinness bothered him.

                “Please,” Mamoru breathed out. “What is wrong with me, I can’t… I can’t stop.”

                “I don’t know,” Haurka answered, pushing the boy back into a kiss. He bit Mamoru’s lip and slipped his tongue in. Thankfully, Haruka sort of knew what he was doing because Mamoru was almost completely clueless. Haruka was definitely leading every kiss, attempting to teach the other through the actions. Instead of being weak like the boy looked, he pressed back on Haruka just as much. Sweet, innocent, cute, those were words someone could use to describe the boy. The boy was a quick learner though, slipping his tongue into Haruka’s mouth. Haruka slipped his hand down Mamoru’s pants, quickly finding what he was looking for.

                Suddenly, Mamoru was leaning heavily against him. His moans were soft, high pitched, and breathless and Haruka decided he liked those. Maybe this was wrong, maybe this wasn’t like Mamoru… or himself, but Haruka wouldn’t do this with anyone else. It scared him, maybe he’d grown too close to the boy.

                “Mamoru!” Haruka cried as the boy brushed against his dick. The boy sighed when Haruka brushed over his slit, dragging his thumb back down the side. In the same rhythm, which they most often were, he ground his palm into Haruka brutally. As long as it got him off, he didn’t care. Haruka felt Mamoru stiffen before his hand was flooded with a thick whiteness. He laughed as he pulled his hand out of the boy’s pants, but before he could wipe his hand off Mamoru grabbed it. The boy wrapped his pretty lips around Haruka’s fingers, swirling his tongue over the tips to lap up all of his own cum. Haruka felt his own release explode all over his pants and underwear at the image… but he didn’t feel relieved.

                “Mamo…” Haruka whispered before ripping his hand away to kiss the other. He could taste the other’s cum on his lips and Haruka moaned. The Amazon within him wanted more. He needed more. By the looks of Mamoru, who was still rock hard, he wasn’t alone.

                “I need…” Mamoru moaned, kissing down Haruka’s jaw before his hands started undoing his shirt. His button-up came undone rather easily and Mamoru ripped it down his arms. His small hands smoothed up Haruka’s sides gently, and the latter jerked away.

                “Are you…?” Mamoru asked worriedly and Haruka caressed the other’s chin before going back in for another kiss.

                “You just tickled me, that’s all,” Haruka answered and Mamoru smiled. Mamoru jumped up and out of habit, Haruka caught him. The boy wrapped his legs around Haruka’s waist and pulled him in for another kiss. Haruka could get down with that, Mamoru tasted really good.

                “I need you…” Mamoru said in between kisses and Haruka guessed where this was going after that. No simple hand job would do. He carried the boy down to the lower level of the hideout over to the worn down couch. He laid Mamoru on it carefully before straddling his hips. Mamoru looked up at him with large, innocent eyes and that threw Haruka off a bit. He didn’t understand why Mamoru needed him like this, and he didn’t understand why his body reacted the way it did. Almost like the heat Mamoru had earlier, which had already disappeared oddly enough, had triggered his own. Because Haruka felt like he was still burning up, like a mad urge to reprodu…wait a minute. Haruka sat up from where he’d been attacking Mamoru’s bare collarbone without realizing. What if… Amazons… had the same urges as Humans? Haruka had never felt them before and had thought that perhaps, he was asexual or something. Mamoru was the same. Not once had he ever seen Mamoru masturbate or smell like he had, and he’d been innocent all this time. On this particular day, they were craving each other sexually. It couldn’t be feelings, could it?

                Then Haruka remembered the restaurant he’d accidently engaged. Inside, a female had smelt similar to Mamoru now. Except it hadn’t affected him like Mamoru was. Mamoru was a lot more stronger, burning through his clothes as the boy reached out for physical touch. Haruka put two and two together as fast as he could and realized… when cat’s go through their heats, they get insanely horny. All animals do, even humans do. And apparently Amazons were no different. Except it was different. It felt like if he didn’t take Mamoru, he’d explode… and he was sure Mamoru felt the same way.

                “Haruka,” Mamoru cried, startling the larger rider with the usage of his first name. He’d gotten used to Mamoru calling him Mizusawa-kun for so long… the change scared him a little bit. “Stop thinking! I need you!”

                Mamoru most likely did need him, and by the feel of his stiffness through his tight cargo pants, he needed him now. Mamoru had just released mere minutes before and he was already painfully hard. That was most likely, not good. He wished his mother would have explained the Amazon thing more to him… because Haruka just felt wrong taking Mamoru like this. Maybe he would have, but down the road when they got to know each other more. Maybe after a year or so of dating and being involved without this, not right now when it was just the need to reproduce that was driving them. He was surprised, however, that Mamoru came to _him_. Instead of Misaki, or Takai who Haruka had thought Mamoru liked romantically. But apparently, it wasn’t so. He also then realized that Mamoru had been hot all morning and maybe that had been why he stayed behind.

                “Stop thinking!” Mamoru whined, wiggling underneath Haruka. The other growled at him before grinding his crotch against Mamoru’s. That shut him up quickly. He covered Mamoru’s sweet mouth with his own before traveling down the boy’s body. He bit Mamoru’s neck hard, drawing out a moan worthy of a pornographical video. Haruka messily unbuttoned Mamoru’s pants, sliding them downwards. Why did Mamoru have to be so beautiful and delicious? Mamoru’s hips were sharp, and the skin around them was thin… perfect. He couldn’t help himself from tracing over them with his thumbs a few times. The larger Amazon snagged the boy’s underwear before sliding them downwards further. He lifted himself up so he could pull them all the way down to pool at the boy’s feet.

                “Haruka,” Mamoru whined as the other brushed against his erection. Mamoru was a lot bigger than Haruka thought he’d be. That was pretty hot, he had to admit. Really hot.

                “Mamoru-kun,” Haruka answered before unbuttoning his own pants. Getting them off was a lot harder than he thought. He almost fell off the top of Mamoru… which would have been embarrassing, but he got them off. Score for him. His underwear went with the pants, and finally… finally they both were naked. Suddenly, Haruka was on his back and Mamoru sat on his pelvis, his firm ass pressing against Haruka’s dick.

                “I keep forgetting you have equal strength as me,” Haruka breathed, sliding his hands down Mamoru’s back. “Your cuteness throws us all off.”

                “Haruka-kun,” Mamoru whined, leaning down to pin Haruka in between his arms. He ran his tongue around Haruka’s ear before nipping gently on the skin. The boy’s eyes met Haruka’s for reassurance and Haruka sighed before flipping them back over.

                “If you’re going to be so awkward about it, I’ll teach you,” Haruka stated, digging his nails into Mamoru’s hips before ravishing his pretty mouth. The larger Amazon ground his hips down on Mamoru’s resulting in moans from both. Mamoru was so hard against Haruka it was insane. Suddenly Mamoru lifted his hips and folded his knees close to his chest. Then Haruka was brushing against Mamoru’s hole. “Mamoru…” Haruka groaned, snapped his hips forward to brush against the ring of muscles again.

                “Please…” Mamoru whined, pulling Haruka flush against his chest. “I… I have to… I need you or I feel like I’m going… going to burn up.” Haruka shut him up with his lips.

                “Mamoru… I don’t have lube, and we can’t… without it. I don’t want to hurt you or take your… virginity,” Haruka answered, pulling Mamoru’s legs back down. “We can’t…”

                “I’m disgusting, right? Misaki-kun says men shouldn’t like men… he always told me that…” Mamoru said quietly, his arms falling from Haruka’s shoulders. “I’m sorry… Mizusawa-kun. I should have never…”

                “Mamoru, that’s not it. I don’t care you’re male. I really don’t… but I can’t do this to you,” Haruka answered, pushing himself up to hover over the boy. “It would be like me raping you… or worse.” Oh god, Haruka was going to be sick now.

                “You’re not raping me,” Mamoru groaned, stroking Haruka’s bicep slowly. “I want this.”

                Haruka shook his head. “You don’t, and you know it. Its just the growing urge in your body that is making you do this. This isn’t you…” Haruka pushed himself up off the boy, but Mamoru caught his hand. Suddenly, it was pressed to Mamoru’s chest and he felt his heart beating rapidly and out of control.

                “I-I don’t know if Amazons feel love… or are allowed to, but whenever I’m around you… my heart beats like this. And I asked… Takai-kun about it, and she said that means I like you. At first… I didn’t understand. Because I like everyone, but… now I understand. I like you, a lot. I can’t stand the sight of you talking with other girls… I hate it when you get hurt when we take out Amazons,” Mamoru said in a small, unsure voice. “Right now… I need you. Its starting to get painful… please, Mizusawa-kun.”

                Haruka didn’t know what to do. Mamoru like liked him? He’d always thought that Mamoru felt the same as he did with the rest of the team. But the thought of Mamoru being in this position with the others made him angry. So did that mean that despite being an Amazon, he liked Mamoru to? Were they truly human-like?

                “Mamoru-kun,” Haruka whispered.

                “Please,” Mamoru answered, pressing his own hand to the top of Haruka’s. “You’re the only one… I think, that I want to do something like this. I’ve never cared about human relationships… but I need this one.”

                Haruka sighed, with Mamoru pleading to him like that… he couldn’t stop himself. Haruka launched himself forward to kiss Mamoru brutally, pushing open his mouth to slip his tongue in. Mamoru dug his nails into Haruka’s bare back, pulling the larger Amazon closer to deepen the kiss. The boy arched his up into Haruka’s sending pleasure shooting up his spine. Haruka broke the kiss to start trailing them down the boy’s chin to his neck. Mamoru cried out as the larger kissed along his collar bone, down his sternum. Haruka kept going lower, stopping at Mamoru’s sharp hips. He looked up at the boy and met his glazed over stare. How did men have sex? He faintly knew how… but did he just shove it in? That sounded a little painful and the last thing Haruka wanted to do was hurt Mamoru. Suddenly Mamoru grabbed Haruka’s hand and pressed three of his fingers into his mouth. Haruka’s mouth feel open as the boy sucked on the digits eagerly. He lathered his own spit thickly over the fingers, and it shouldn’t have been hot but it was. Haruka groaned from the site.

                Mamoru sucked on his fingers for a little bit, before slipping them out. Then the boy pushed Haruka’s hand down past his waist and lifted his hips. Then he pulled his legs up to his chest and positioned Haruka’s hands near his entrance. Haruka knew what Mamoru was asking for. He pressed one digit into the ring of muscles and he felt Mamoru tense up.

                “Relax. I’ve got you, I’m not going to hurt you,” Haruka breathed and Mamoru nodded quickly. Haruka thrust the finger in an out, working the boy open. Minutes later he added a second finger and Mamoru cried out in discomfort. Haruka would have stopped if Mamoru hadn’t grabbed his hand to stop him.

                Haruka lowered his head to kiss up the insides of Mamoru’s thighs. His tongue circled around his dick. Mamoru whined, rolling his hips up at Haruka. Haruka trailed his tongue up the side; groaning at the musky taste that he hadn’t expected. He swirled his tongue over the tip, hearing Mamoru cry out as a spark of pleasure shot through him.

                “H-Haruka…” Mamoru moaned in a really cute way. Haruka swallowed the boy, feeling as his back arched up. Unconsiously, he impaled himself further on Haruka’s fingers. The boy was stuck in between impalement or thrusting up into Haruka’s warm, wet mouth. Haruka looked up at the boy and almost came right then and there. Mamoru’s skin was flushed red all the way to his chest, his eyes were dark and lust filled, his mouth parted in a quiet moan. Mamoru never struck Haruka as sexy or anything remotely to it, but right now, this moment with the boy completely bare to only him… he was. Very slowly, Haruka added a third finger to start stretching him open. The boy’s hands wound up pulling Haruka’s hair gently and Haruka responded by humming around him.

                “Haruka-kun… I’m…” Mamoru whined, the feeling of release pooling in his gut.

                Haruka pulled off of Mamoru to look him in the eye. Mamoru was ready. Haruka pulled his digits out. He spit into his palm, getting as much liquid as he could. Just in case, he made Mamoru contribute before spreading it over his own cock. With the other hand, Haruka collected the boy’s precum and spread it over himself to. Once he was sure he was slick enough, Haruka positioned himself at Mamoru’s entrance. The boy hooked his legs across Haruka’s back and his arms around his neck. Very slowly, Haruka pushed in all the way to the hilt. He felt the boy stiffen all around him and he couldn’t help but groan. Mamoru was so warm and tight, it was suffocating.

                “Move,” Mamoru cried and Haruka did. He set up a slow, gentle rhythm; rocking into the boy. However, Mamoru cried for him to go faster, harder, and the animalistic urge within him listen. Minutes later, Haruka was slamming brutally into the boy and Mamoru was rocking his hips back onto Haruka. The smaller Amazon’s head kept bouncing into the side of the couch, but he didn’t think Mamoru noticed. Haruka’s arms gave out from where they’d been planted near the boy’s head, and he slid down to leaning on his elbows.

                “You…feel so _good_ ,” Haruka grit out after Mamoru contracted on him slightly, tightening the passage. The boy cried out in response after Haruka felt himself brush against something buried deep inside Mamoru.

                “T-there, again. Please,” Mamoru cried, holding onto Haruka tighter. “Please, Please, Please. More!”

                Haruka growled, but nevertheless, obeyed. He felt the same fire igniting in his stomach. His rationality was slipping away quickly with each thrust, leaving only the feeling of taking Mamoru behind. And he couldn’t stop himself right then even if he wanted to.

                “M-mamoru-kun,” Haruka groaned out, repositioning himself to thrust deeper into the other. Somehow, he found Mamoru’s lips before pressing his to them. Mamoru kissed back eagerly, threading his fingers through the strands of Haruka’s hair.

                Haruka found the way Mamoru was being jerked upwards with each thrust mesmerizing in sinful ways. He felt his completion coming in his gut.

                The larger Amazon bit Mamoru’s lip, “I’m gonna cum,” Haruka moaned.

                “Please…” Mamoru cried, suddenly the boy’s climax hit violently. It splattered both their chests and the boy contracted impossibly tight around Haruka, pulling Haruka teetering to the edge. “I feel so full. Please.”

        With that, Haruka thrust his hips deep into the other boy, reaching farther than he had before. His climax hit him and he released inside the boy. Haruka sighed loudly as his orgasm washed over him. He rode out his orgasm before collapsing on top of the boy. His body temperature, finally, returning to normal. Haruka stroked Mamoru’s cheek gently before leaning in to kiss his forehead.

        “I love you,” he whispered. “I’m sure of it.”

        Mamoru grinned at him, his eyes shining. “I love y…” the door to the headquarters was flung open and an overly-excited Misaki ran in, carrying an arm load of bags.

        “Mamo-chan! Little lord Haruka!” Misaki shouted before finding them. He immediately covered his eyes and let loose a high pitched scream.

        “Misaki!” Shido scolded, but the other man pushed him back out the door.

        “You don’t want to go in there, Haruka is trying to get Mamoru pregnant!” Misaki cried. “There’s going to be little baby Mamorus running around!”

        Haruka turned bright red before pulling himself out of the boy. He quickly grabbed their clothes and started to dress himself before turning to help the other Amazon.

        “Its horrible Takai!” Misaki wailed from outside.

 

        To say both Mamoru and Haruka couldn’t meet the others’ eyes for a few weeks was an understatement. But hey, at least they felt better.


End file.
